Shooting Star
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Y no pudieron evitar recordarse, o sentirse. Porque solo era cuestión de tiempo y del destino para que ambos se encontraran. Por ese deseo, y por su eternamente, ambos...esperarían. Serie de Viñetas y One-Shot.
1. Stars

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **Ligero Ooc y AU. Drabble

**Summary**: Ambos pidieron un único deseo a esa estrella: recordarse.

**Shooting Star.**

Kagome no entendía, el porque la noche le daba una calidez. No entendía, porque cada vez que veía a Inuyasha correr y perderse entre los brazos de Kiykou, terminaba en un despejado claro. Donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y mayor intensidad.

Nunca lo entendía.

Observo el cielo oscuro y abrió las manos: frías y delgadas.

De pronto, la vio…

Una estrella fugaz. Y cerro los ojos, deseando ese algo que salía de su alma.

Y vio …

Luces.

Amores.

Besos clandestinos.

Armas.

Flores Amarillas.

Vestidos de colores.

Caballos.

Fechas. 1949. 1500. 1789. Tantas fechas…

Vio…

Tristeza.

Ojos brillantes.

Indiferencia y frialdad.

Promesas…que recorrían el infinito del tiempo y el espacio.

Pero sobre todo, recordó a unos ojos dorados. Que la observaban con amor, con desesperación. Con ambas almas conectadas.

—¿Me amaras?—preguntó el.

—Con cada hueso de mi cuerpo, con cada frase de mi boca. Con cada susurro de mi silencio…—respondió ella.

—¿Me recordaras?

Ella sonrió.

—Con el alma—miro el cielo, con las estrellas brillantes—Con ellas de testigo. Con mi deseo de amarte.

—¿Me esperaras?

—Eternamente

Y ella lo sabia ahora.

Kagome abrió los ojos, con las lagrimas saliendo aun. Había visto cada pedazo de cada alma que había tenido. Pero lo había recordado a el. Su corazón latía con el cumulo de sentimientos: por los de el. Su alma los recordaba…

Inuyasha…

Su subconsciente lo había sabido cada momento. Eran mortalmente parecidos.

Ahora lo lamentaba por el…

—¿Has recordado?—la voz de masculina y vibrante la estremeció.

Asintio. Y volteo con una sonrisa.

—Con el alma—recordó—Después de todo, siempre se nos cumple nuestro deseo.

Observo a Seshomaru sonreír pequeñamente desde la sombras. El también la había recordado, no era mas que otro ser, aun con iguales características, pero ese amor que se habían tenido alrededor de un tiempo que siquiera podía contar estaba mas vivo que nunca.

Los demás no eran mas que escalones para ellos. Por mas cruel que sonara. Estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Por ese deseo dicho a la luz de las estrellas.

Y por ese "eternamente" que susurraron los dos.

No quedaba mas que el destino para volver a estar juntos.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Estaba en mi momento de ocio pre-universitario. Ya que entre y pues, se me ocurrió. Esta historia la tengo entre el corazón y el alma, porque me ha gustado tanto, que me ha estrujado mi pobre corazón. Me encanta Seshomaru. Y me encanta Kagome. Quiza esto de paso a algo mas grande.


	2. Liberty

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**Ligero Ooc y AU.

**Liberty**

_Francia. 1789_

Kagome escuchaba el clamor de las voces, el zumbar de todas las almas en un solo momento. La gente se había lanzado a las calles, a imponerse contra el régimen monárquico de Luis XVI.

Banderas francesas ondeaban en la calle. Respiro profundamente, llenándose del olor: sudor, pólvora y gritos.

—¡Vamos!

Ella no era francesa, su padre era un comerciante, pero demasiado tiempo en piso francés la llenaba del espíritu de la libertad. Se adelanto con la muchedumbre, que agitaban sus manos y corrían con armas clandestinas. Todas dirigidas hacia la Bastilla.

—¡Chica! ¡Chica!—resonó la voz en sus oídos. Dirigió su mirada al viejo y pequeño hombre que la miraba con diversión—¿No eres demasiado joven para estar aquí?

Sonrió, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la camisa blanca. Se miro a si misma, ella no era una joven dama, femenina y subyugada. No, ella ansiaba la libertad como el zumbar de todas las almas congregadas.

—¿Me ve muy joven, señor?—exclamo divertida, en francés—Para la libertad nunca hay edad.

El hombre negó su cabeza, hizo una venia y siguió por las adoquinadas calles. Ella se unió por las calles, escuchando y viviendo.

—Realmente eres joven, niña—gruño una voz en sus oídos.

Kagome respingo y salto, la voz del hombre era grave y barítona. Con un hormigueo observo hacia atrás, un joven alto y demasiado atractivo la miraba con la ceja encarnada. Sus ojos brillantes y dorados la dejaron sin aliento.

—No soy tan joven, monsieur—ella se espigo—Soy bastante mayor.

El hombre se quedo mirándola con curiosidad y frialdad. A su lado la muchedumbre gritaba y corría. Pero ella solo veía sombras, no mas que los ojos dorados y brillantes, como el sol en su tierra natal, se le clavaban en sus pupilas.

De pronto, todo estallo.

La guardia francesa se movilizaba con rapidez, tomando gente y golpeándolos con salvajismo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, la gente se lanzo con piedras y armas. Kagome se lanzo a la calle, observando los caballos relinchar y pasar con rapidez.

¿Qué demonios haría?

Descolocada, observo un caballo con un gendarme pasar por un grupo, golpeándolos y separándolos. No obstante, se fijo en ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad.

Una mano salió de la muchedumbre y la lanzo hacia un pecho duro y cálido. Vertiginosamente, corriendo con el extraño que antes había hablado, observo Paris arder.

Se escucharon los gritos de la población, defendiéndose.

—¡Vamos!—la voz del desconocida la estremeció una vez mas. El pecho grande del hombre golpeo con fuerza una puerta de madera, la oscuridad los trago y subieron las escaleras de una construcción abandonada.

Sin ningún reparo, la lanzo a una habitación y cerro la puerta. Las llamas de las calles lamian el rostro perfecto y delicioso del hombre, que observaba agitado las ventanas.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre la miro de soslayo, y le sonrió. Por alguna razón ella tuvo un pensamiento: el no solía sonreír con regularidad.

—Seshomaru.

—Kagome—se acerco a el, y le dio la mano. El se quedo mirándola un momento y se la agito.

Ella aspiro una bocanada. Era cálido.

—No deberías estar ahí…Kagome—gruño el.

—Si debía, es…por la libertad.

Seshomaru se quedo observando el rostro iluminado de la chica. El no era un hombre que se percatara de cosas, era a penas preocupado con su entorno. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en la muchedumbre no pudo evitar oírla, olerla y observarla.

Era preciosa, tenia una cara brillante, madura e inocente. Unos ojos chocolates, que nada tenían que ver con la sociedad europea, pero tan cálidos que le hicieron hormiguear el cuerpo. No entendía que le pasaba, pero ella…le resultaba conocida.

—¿Te conozco?

Ella negó, graciosamente, con los cabellos brillando.

—No, creo que te recordaría—se sonrojo— Esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar.

Seshomaru sonrió. Para el no era indiferente, por primera vez agradecía los genes de su padre.

—Yo tampoco…—el murmullo ronco de Seshomaru hizo que la respiración se agitara.

El avanzo lentamente, hasta que ella se golpeo con la fría y húmeda pared. El, como un gato, se acerco tan rápido como un parpadeo y la acorralo. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban y ella no podía evitar observarlo.

—Eres…hermoso—susurro, sonrojándose.

El sonrió lentamente. Toco suavemente, con una ternura que no sabia que poseía, el rostro de la mujer en frente suyo. De repente, disparos de imágenes, de ella y el lo absorbieron.

—Tu también—murmuro el, acercándose, oliéndola—Kagome…tengo la leve sensación de que te conozco.

Ella se sonrojo, sin atender a los gritos y a la pólvora.

—Yo…yo también.

Seshomaru sintió su corazón latir. Su madre le había dicho que sabia que el estaba destinado a cosas grandes, y que el amor de su vida la reconocería. Lo llevaba en la piel.

Lentamente rozo sus labios. Y eran como un universo, de paz y armonía. Y de placer, mucho placer.

—Eres…deliciosa—exclamo el, en un gemido. Se sentía…

Libre, extrañamente libre.

—Sabes a libertad—susurro ella, en su boca.

No pudieron apartarse, la noche llego y el rumor de las voces no callaban. Pero ellos estaban unidos, en otro mundo, en otra burbuja.

Seshomaru estaba seguro: ella seria su esposa, su mujer, su vida. Y estaba preparado: para conocerla, para luchar por ella.

Su libertad.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Estaba viendo algo de Revolución Francesa, y de pronto se me ocurrió para Shooting Star, y algo que no puedo dejar ir es una idea. Así que decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. Así que, señoras, decidí seguirla con historias individuales, pero unidas por un deseo.


	3. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU

Acabo de ver "5 centímetros por segundo" y he quedado un poco triste y traumada con el final. Así que decidí oír el OST y guiarme, y así salió este pequeña historia. Se les recomiendo oírla una y otra vez hasta que acaben.

watch?v=GwHhYFfvk9M&index=2&list=PLsqACTub4-f4e95ZOfke-y-d5R2GxhICn

**Rainy Day**

El vaho salió lentamente de su boca, difuminándose por las calles de Tokio, las luces a su espalda y sus pasos resonando en su cabeza. El invierno, inclemente, azotaba la ciudad, y el no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Era extraño.

En esos momentos, cuando la desesperación mordía sus venas, y lo hacia verse las manos y preguntarse: ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Todo era una rutina: su trabajo, su vida… a veces no le veía sentido, a nada en especifico.

Una gota cayo en su cabeza, seguida de algunas compañeras. El olor a tierra mojada se levanto, el frio calo sus huesos, y se hallo caminando bajo un panorama tormentoso. Rápidamente corrió a un pequeño techo.

Una vez mas observo el tiempo venir, e irse. Tan rápido…

—¡Dios!¡Que lluvia!

Parpadeando, observo inexpresivo al origen de la voz. A su lado, alisando su falda, húmeda, había una pequeña mujer. Cuando levanto su rostro, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos mas de lo normal: no era preciosa, tampoco terriblemente hermosa, pero sus ojos…

—Qué frio—tembló levemente—¿No le parece?

Asintió y volteo a ver la calle. Aferro su maletín, sin dejar de ver las gotas de lluvia. Colina a bajo, Tokio no se detenía. Incesante.

Suspiro y miro el cielo, tan gris…

Escucho el crujir de los papeles, de reojo observo a la pequeña mujer suspirar viendo el cielo, como el, para después morder sus labios y sentarse en el pequeño escalón, saco el libro y lo miro.

—Al parecer va a seguir lloviendo—musito ella—Y creo que nos demoraremos, ¿no quiere leer conmigo?

Enarco la ceja, y negó. La mujer se encogió de hombros, tembló y se aferro al pequeño y delgado jersey que vestía.

Una vez mas volteo a ver la ciudad, tan triste…el no era un hombre que hablara ,ni que se relacionara, no era empático, pero se sentía conmovido por cosas tan estúpidamente pequeñas que a veces se enojaba.

No quería sentirse triste en un día de lluvia.

—El destino, tan pútrido y enfermo, me quemaba las venas y me mordía los huesos. Todas las noches, a la misma hora y con la añoranza de la eternidad, tomaba el tren que me llevaba a la estación que quedaba mas lejana a mi hogar—resonó la voz de la mujer, cantarina y susurrante por el espacio—me encantaba caminar, no era por salud, ni siquiera para pensar. No, era por mi único y egoísta deseo de dejar ser, para unirme al Universo, y sentir…

Seshomaru inclino su cabeza, oyéndola recitarle y hablarle, susurrante, los pedazos del libro. El hombre, para su pesar, se oía igual de triste y enfermo por la vida que le tocaba vivir. Lentamente, se sentó en el escalón, sin pesar en su largo abrigo o en su traje. Escucho atentamente, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de la desconocida al verlo de reojo.

Dejo al lado su maletín. Escuchando y viendo la lluvia…

Había perdido el tren rutinario.

Había olvidado su inolvidable sombrilla.

Había salido tarde por diez minutos.

Y ahora estaba atrapado con una desconocida, que susurraba palabras y que el escuchaba tan atentamente que le era extraño.

Poco a poco, la lluvia disminuyo, dejando pocas gotas y el olor húmedo que deja la tormenta.

Ella suspiro, se quedo viendo el libro, y se levanto bruscamente. Sin verlo, tomo la bolsa…dio un paso y camino.

El la vio irse, tan lentamente y sin verlo, que llego a dolerle el pecho.

Confundido, se lo apretó…y al lado, el libro se hallaba abierto con una pagina y una nota subrayada.

Se levanto tan apurado, que olvido su maletín, pero no el libro. No espero que el suelo lo hiciera caerse, pero no le importo. Y corrió, tan rápido que por primera vez su rostro sonrió, no ampliamente, pero si honestamente.

La figura pequeña se estaba perdiendo entre las sombras y a lo lejos vio el zumbar de Tokio y sus venas y arterias moverse a velocidad.

El no quería perder eso…esa tranquilidad.

—Olvidaste tu libro—exclamo. Ella se detuvo en seco, volteo y se quedo mirando sus manos donde sostenía el libro.

Ella le sonrió.

—No lo olvide.

—Tomalo.

Ella sonrió una vez mas, tomo un mechón de su cabello azabache, rio suavemente y tomo el libro. Su cabello estaba húmedo y olía a lluvia.

—Gracias—ella quiso volverse a su camino, pero el dio un paso.

Ojos dorados que queman.

—Quiero leerlo—gruño.

Una vez mas ella sonrió, vio el cielo gris.

—Creo que va a seguir lloviendo—tomo el libro y lo alentó con la mano—Vamos, creo que tendremos tiempo.

El avanzo, sintiendo las palabras del libro:

"_Y la lluvia, tan hermosa, tenia esa cualidad de detener el infame destino, y ahora no era el, el que me quemaba las venas y mordía mis huesos. No, ahora era la lluvia la que calentaba mis venas, y estremecía con su tacto suave, mis huesos."_

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Y como dije, me dolió el corazón. Esa película es triste, y terrible. Todo, tanto sus metáforas como su protagonista. Ay, no pude evitarlo. Ojala les guste.


	4. Ícaro I

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Ícaro **

**I**

¿Era acaso…su culpa?

¿O era de el?

Observo la pared terracota de su apartamento. Era una verdad a voces que sabia, ella y el habían estado pesimamente mal desde hace un tiempo. Pero…¿La culpa era de ella?

No. No era de ella.

Tampoco era de el.

Había hecho todo lo posible en su medida para que emergiera la razón de la cual empezaron una relación. El también había hecho lo posible, aunque a veces se dejaba vencer.

Estaba hecho para dejarse ir. Para no emerger.

No era culpa de nadie. No era la culpa lo que sentía, no. Era el dolor.

—¿Entonces?—su voz ronca la despertó, miro sus ojos dorados y suspiro. Ya no brillaban, no la miraban con amor, ni con cariño. La miraba con aburrimiento.

Dolía, mucho.

—Tu dirás, Inuyasha.

El miro sus manos, grandes y que alguna vez la sostuvieron con cariño. Ahora, estaba segura que sostendrían a alguien mas.

Ella no luchaba, ella se había quedado estancada.

—Kagome…—el la miro con esos ojos dorados—Creo que lo mejor es terminar.

Tan simple y mortal.

Observo el rostro de hombre duro y a la vez suave que le había cautivado, estaba decidido. Estaba seguro.

El celular vibro, lo ilumino, y ella, tan observadora, observo un brillo nuevo y la emoción que alguna vez su ser despertó en el.

Sin mas, y llamando la atención de el, se levanto y camino hacia el balcón. No le dijo adiós. No le dijo que lo odiaba.

Tampoco que lo amaba. Solo cerro la puerta corrediza, y se sentó dándole la espalda en la tumbona que utilizaba para leer. Escucho el rechinar ahogado por el vidrio y el portazo dando cuenta de la salida del que por un año fue su novio.

Inuyasha nunca fue un ser demasiado complicado, siempre era directo, tanto, que rallaba en la imprudencia. Se habían conocido por medio de Sango y Miroku. No había sido nada misterioso, nada extravagante. Siempre pensó que el hombre que escogiera la llamara a la extravagancia de un nuevo dia.

Se froto los ojos, observando la luz del sol cubierta por nubes. No…no podía decir que lo amaba. Tampoco que no lo quería.

Su libro permanecía olvidado, debía leerlo. Le faltaban páginas. Mitología Griega.

El se había cansado de tener problemas que no eran de el. Y, se había ido.

Volvió a observar el sol.

Se sentía como Ícaro, había pensado que las alas, pensando en Inuyasha como ellas, la harían volar alto. Donde el sol la calentara, y su vida no fuera una cárcel llena de estupidez y frialdad.

Nunca pensó que sus alas fueran tan frágiles.

No pensó que se derretirían por su absurdo querer de ir cada vez mas alto.

Por fin lloro.

Porque dolía mucho. Su cuerpo y su alma.

El sol le había quemado hasta sangrar.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

¿Les he dicho que me gusta el drama?. Si no es así, pues ahora lo saben. Me gusta los personajes complejos y llenos de problemas, así que espero que hayan sentido la desesperación que abrumo a Kagome. Esta Viñeta tiene dos partes, una depresiva y otra no tan depresiva.

Espero que me lean.

Espero que les guste.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	5. Ícaro II

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Ícaro**

**II**

Con café en mano, audífonos puestos y la capucha de su abrigo en la cabeza, entro. No trataría de ser invisible, tampoco de llamar la atención, no haría nada. El tema de auge en la Universidad era que Inuyasha la había dejado y de eso ya había pasado una semana…

Semana que ella no había ido.

Respiro cuando entro, sintiendo murmullos y miradas de todos su compañeros, ignoro los "la ha dejado" y "era obvio, Inuyasha estaba con Tama" y camino directamente a la clase que debía reponer por faltar.

Mitología Griega.

En las puertas de la cafetería, Inuyasha se detuvo cuando la vio, su mirada era de pena, dejo resbalar sus ojos hasta la mujer que tenia de la mano: Kikyou Tama, la nueva novia de Inuyasha Taisho.

—Kago—quedo cortado en el aire, los paso sin prisa.

Inuyasha no era un ser complicado, ella ya sabia. A penas había puesto un pie afuera de su apartamento, no tardaría en buscar a la mujer nueva en la mira.

Entro al salón, lleno de poca gente. Dejo su café, su mochila y su libro, suspiro y se sentó. Varias miradas de soslayo la observaron para después ser ignorada. Por haber perdido las clases de una semana había tenido que reponer trabajos.

Esta era la única que le había tocado presencialmente

El viento movió la puerta, el invierno se acercaba. Pasos resonaron. Una gran figura entro, porte imponente, rostro duro y dolorosamente inexpresivo.

"_Oh mira sus ojos, luceros del norte. Luna amante del sol…"_

Entrecerró los ojos, observando al hombre avanzar por la habitación sin ver a nadie, se deslizo rápidamente entre su fila, observándola. A pesar de haber varios asientos vacíos, se sentó en su fila. Desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia esos arranques "creativos", pensó que los había perdido.

Que era un escritora sin voces. No era nada.

Hasta hoy.

El hombre a pesar de estar concentrado en el libro no perdía ese aire ausente, era hermoso, dolorosamente hermoso. Sorprendida, negó rápidamente. Nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había sido un viento que había agitado su cabello.

Este hombre era la tormenta que no la dejaba ver mas que lo mas cercano.

Clavo su mirada en el libro.

—Buenos días…

Saludo al profesor, siendo consiente de que su piel se había hinchado y vibrado solo al escuchar un susurro de su compañero.

¿Qué le pasaba?

La clase paso lentamente, entre brisas y el frio. Y grandes relatos de héroes que hicieron que la filosofía occidental se hiciera carne, pero ella…ella no podía dejar de pensar en palabras y versos.

Podía escribir.

Podía escuchar.

Lo escalofriante era que solo eran versos que tenían que ver con el hombre al lado suyo. Al finalizar la clase, para ahorrar tiempo de las vacaciones de invierno el destino que ella a veces odiaba tanto…hizo su aparición.

Estaban juntos para el trabajo.

Tan pronto como acabo la clase se deslizo de su asiento y corrió a la seguridad de su apartamento, donde soltó todo y lloro de alegría.

Tomo el papel y escribió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Ícaro?

Subió la vista del libro, observando los ojos dorados, serios, observarla. El café estaba solo, solo el y ella.

—Si, estaba volviéndolo a leer…para el ensayo.

Asintiendo, se vio de repente incomodo. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero, siéntate, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre el proyecto…

El profesor les había hecho solo ir una vez, que fue cuando lo conoció. Según las especificaciones de la Universidad, debían a ir a mas clases, pero simplemente les dio un ensayo, paradójicamente era Ícaro su tema.

El se sentó lentamente sin dejar de observarla, también tenia el mismo libro. Se inclino sobre la mesa, tamborileando los largos dedos y huesudos.

—Te escucho—susurro ronco.

Asintió y se estremecio.

—Pensé hacerlo sobre…las aspiraciones perdidas, sueños rotos. Un absurdo de la existencia.

El enarco ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Vaya…es…¿impresionante?

—¿Qué?—de repente, se sintió airada, extrañamente enojada.

El la observo, y de repente, una pequeña sonrisa emergió. Su rostro se suavizo.

—Me gusta tu idea.

Ambos se enzarzaron en la conversación mas atractiva que hubiera tenido, a veces con Inuyasha se aburría y tenia que irse rápido para que no se le notara, pero…con el no. Pasaron mas de seis horas y habían comido y visto salir y entrar gente.

Y no terminaban.

Finalmente, idearon el ensayo: Alas rotas para el mundo. El proyecto fracasado de la Modernidad.

Se encontró esos días en su apartamento con el, escribiendo y dejando de escribir para solo hablar, o observarse.

Se había dado cuenta que a el le gustaba observarle.

Y ella también se había dado cuenta de que a ella también le gustaba observarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras una relación con Inuyasha?—pregunto burlonamente.

Observo el rostro de Seshomaru.

—¿Sabes?...ahora que lo preguntas, no tengo idea.

Cuando entregaron el ensayo el profesor los miro con una sonrisa, sin saber ambos eran los prodigios de la escritura y de los ensayos, eran estudiantes de literatura que no se conocían. Ambos desaparecidos del ámbito, ambos perdidos sin las letras.

Ella no escuchaba las voces.

El no tenia mundos sobre que escribir.

A penas dio un paso fuera del salón, sintió la nieve caer y respiro.

No quería que el se fuera.

Quizás si lo invitaba a algo, le daría tiempo…tiempo…

—¿Quieres un café?

Seshomaru sin mirarla le había preguntado.

Ella asintió, sintiendo intensamente feliz.

"_Tus ojos, fríamente dorados, fue la cosa mas cálida que ese invierno pudo tocarme, y que yo pude sentir."_

Ella no tenia que ser Ícaro. No tenia que tener sus alas rotas.

No. Ella ahora tenia sus alas, pero prefería estar en la tierra. Observando el sol.

Estaba segura que Seshomaru era el hombre de su vida. Era su voz principal y el hacedor de la escritora. Y ella…el de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha no sabia si sentirse mal o enojado. Había terminado su relación con Kikyou, había durado lo que dura el invierno.

Ella lo había dejado.

El…se sentía de todas las formas posibles.

—¡Animo, Amigo!—sonrió decaído ante la insinuaciones de Miroku.

Ignoro las miradas que le enviaban algunas de sus compañeras en la esquina de la Cafetería. De repente, todo quedo en silencio. Observo a su alrededor, confundido. Sus compañeras observaban mas allá, susurrantes y maliciosas.

Siguió un camino de universitarios hasta que vio el hombre, alto y arrogante no observar a nadie.

Lo conocía, si alguien tenia mas popularidad que el en la Universidad era Seshomaru, sin siquiera intentarlo, la mayoría de sus compañeras y ex–novias andaban prendadas de el. Era frustrante.

De pronto, unos cabellos ébano se agitaron, una sonrisa grande y luminosa, unas mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de la tarde. Kagome.

Quiso levantarse e ir hablarle, quería que le sonriera. Que escribiera y le sostuviera la mano. Que le ayudara a olvidar la desazón que lo quemaba.

Se sentía perdido.

Cuando hizo el intento de levantarse, quedo tieso. Seshomaru se había vuelto, con el rostro extrañamente suave y ella corriendo a su lado le besaba la mejilla, con mas cariño que el que hubiera querido.

¿Cómo es que…?

Los ojos chocolates de ella se clavaron en los de el, extrañamente poderosos. Susurro algo y la cara de Seshomaru se endureció para mirarlo. Sin hacer mucho ruido y con la armonio que la caracterizaba, se acerco deslizándose entre las mesas hacia el.

—Me entere, Inuyasha. Lo siento—era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que habían terminado.

—Si—susurro perdido. Miro mas allá y Seshomaru los ignoraba, tenso—¿Cómo es que tu y Seshomaru se conocen?

Ella sonrió.

—Es mi novio—entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose enojado—Aunque debo agradecerte, en la semana que no vine…sino hubiera sido por eso no lo hubiera conocido.

Nunca pensó que por culpa de el…

Su sonrisa era extraordinariamente calida.

—¡Kagome!—Inuyasha la observo despedirse sin mostrar mas que cariño por el, hubiera querido ver otra…señal.

Seshomaru la esperaba, impaciente con dos cafés en la mano. Seshomaru no esperaba a nadie, no veía a nadie. Siquiera hablaba con alguien.

Y de repente, Kagome Higurashi había logrado colocar la atención de Seshomaru en ella.

Su…

No, ya no era suya.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Y esto fue todo, Ícaro II. Que les guste, les encante. Por favor, comentarios y favoritos, que son mi alimento. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
